<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>second nature by fineosaur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432735">second nature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineosaur/pseuds/fineosaur'>fineosaur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>count your blessings, my love. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Drunken Confessions, F/M, First Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineosaur/pseuds/fineosaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought we were friends,” Rickon says, feigning offence.<br/></p>
<p>“I don’t know where you get your facts, but those rules bend when you call me drunk at 3 am.”<br/></p>
<p>“I called you because I thought you should know I really like how you look in that blue dress of yours,” he explains, gesticulating far more than he already does when sober, “I never said you had to drive over here.”<br/></p>
<p>“That’s a ridiculous reason to call.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lyanna Mormont/Rickon Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>count your blessings, my love. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>second nature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://fineosaur.tumblr.com/post/622198496984006656/drabble-challenge-1-150">from these drabble prompts</a>, prompt  103. “Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries.”</p>
<p>title from: second nature - george ogilvie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>She’s sitting in her car with one leg crossed when she sees him take a minute to check each side of the road before crossing. It’s 4 am, her car is really the only one on the road. </p>
<p>Her car is flanked on the side of the road and it’s completely unsurprising that his first instinct is to lower himself to her opened window and flash his stupidly white grin at her. </p>
<p>“Hi,” he greets her, leaning heavily against the car door. </p>
<p>His smile quickly falls as he bats his blue eyes at her. With the streetlights glaring on his flushed, freckled cheeks, she can tell he’s way past sober. </p>
<p>“So, what brings you around here, Lee?” He jokes, lips breaking into a wide smile once more.</p>
<p>“Get in the car, Rickon.” </p>
<p>Lyanna can’t help but laugh at him, the way he sways slightly on his long legs as he makes his way towards the pavement before throwing himself into the passenger seat of her car. </p>
<p>“Gods, it’s warm in here,” Rickon shifts, his long legs bent uncomfortably in her small car. His fingers go to the door, trying to lower the window despite the ignition being off. </p>
<p>“What party was this— who’s to blame for me having to deal with sloshed you?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know whose place this is, but either way, blame Shireen.”</p>
<p>She watches the way he fiddles with the control centre and began eating the chips she had bought on the drive there, still warm despite the time that had passed. </p>
<p>“When did you get food?” He asks, turning his head to her, still slouched in the passenger seat. </p>
<p>He’s reaching for her chips when she pulls away with a smile, “I bought some on the way here,” she tells him, still holding the box away from him, “who says you can have any?” </p>
<p>“I thought we were friends,” Rickon says, feigning offence, “friends care, friends share.” </p>
<p>“I don’t know where you get your facts, but those rules bend when you call me drunk at 3 am.” </p>
<p>“I called you because I thought you should know I really like how you look in that blue dress of yours,” he explains, gesticulating far more than he already does when sober, “I never said you had to drive over here.” </p>
<p>“That’s a ridiculous reason to call.” </p>
<p>“It seemed like a wise choice at the time,” he tells her, still trying to grab her food, “and when you said you’d come, I half expected you to turn up in it. But you still look hot like this.” Rickon gestures at her loose jumper and leggings. </p>
<p>Lyanna laughs, staring at the road beyond her windshield despite her body being turned to him, “You should really stop talking, Rickon.” </p>
<p>“Why?” </p>
<p>“You might say something more stupid than usual.” </p>
<p>She turns herself and slips back into her shoes, trying to ignore the way her heart beats heavily in her chest as she’s turning the ignition, ignoring the way his blue gaze sears her body. </p>
<p>“I won’t speak then,” he says quietly, “but you always make me a bit stupid.”</p>
<p>Lyanna feels his hand on her arm and meets his glare on instinct and she knows immediately she shouldn’t have. Not when he’s only a breath away. </p>
<p>The air between them is far too thick to feel like a crisp autumn night in Widow’s Watch. His lips meet hers softly, far more gentle and slow than she would ever anticipate with someone as loud and vibrant as him. But when he pulls away with her lip between his teeth, he kisses her again, far more heedless and far less of a juxtaposition to who he is at heart. </p>
<p>It’s a clumsy, inebriated first kiss, but the way his lips fit against hers and his tongue caresses her own with a heat she doesn’t quite know how to place, only grasping the hand buried to the wrist in her falling bun tighter. </p>
<p>“That was something stupid, Rickon,” Lyanna says quietly with closed eyes and still hovering by his lips.</p>
<p>It’s an uncomfortable position to be in, with her body so turned and her chips still slot between her legs. </p>
<p>“It felt great though,” he replies smugly, passing his thumb over her still tingling lips.</p>
<p>“Put your seatbelt on, I’m taking you home,” she pulls away, sitting properly and trying not to let him hear how shaky her breathing had gotten. </p>
<p>This time when he reaches for her chips, she doesn’t stop him, only lowering the handbrake and veering onto the road. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know kissing you meant I was allowed to steal chips.” </p>
<p>“Shut up.” </p>
<p>She bites back a smile and hopes he’s not too blasted to remember his stupid little mistake that accidentally crossed whatever lines had begun blurring in their friendship. </p>
<p>“Stop stealing my food, I bought you a burger,” Lyanna finally says, reaching to the backseat and placing a brown paper bag onto his lap. </p>
<p>“I think I love you.” </p>
<p>“Stop talking, Rickon,” she laughs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>